La mélodie d'Isabella
by MacHellia
Summary: Parce qu'elle s'était promis de survivre, Isabella recouvrit son cœur de givre.


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2019 pour Zofra.

Je remercie les organisatrices de cet événement annuel, mais aussi mon destinataire/victime du jour pour ses précisons de son post. Ce fut l'occasion de m'amuser avec un nouveau fandom.

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

**Une mélodie pour Isabella  
**

**.**

_Parce que son univers était sans pitié,_

_Isabella n'éprouvait envers ce dernier qu'inimitié._

_Parce que le destin jouait en sa défaveur,_

_Isabella n'attentait nul sauveur._

_._

_Parce qu'il lui fallait feindre la ferveur,_

_Isabella ne reconnaît plus les saveurs._

_Parce qu'il n'existait pas de monde plus sournois,_

_Isabella savait que sa voix ne ferait jamais le poids._

_._

_Parce qu'exempte de choix, ne serait-ce d'une possibilité de pourvoi,_

_Isabella avait simplement perdu la foi._

_._

_Parce ce que leur pouvoir ostentatoire n'égalait que leur brutalité péremptoire,_

_Isabella ne disposait d'aucune échappatoire._

_Parce que dans ce monde l'espoir était crématoire,_

_Isabella, esseulée dans son purgatoire, n'envisageait nulle victoire._

_._

_Parce qu'elle avait conscience de son infériorité, de son innée précarité,_

_Isabella n'eut d'autre choix que de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité._

_Parce que ne s'était présentée qu'une seule opportunité,_

_Isabella l'avait saisie avec autant de témérité qu'incrédulité._

_._

_Parce qu'elle s'était promis de survivre,_

_Isabella recouvrit son cœur de givre._

_Parce qu'elle s'était déjà enfoncée trop loin dans l'horreur,_

_Isabella était devenue la docile marionnette de ces dévoreurs._

_._

_Parce qu'ils l'avaient si habilement asservie,_

_Isabella œuvrait sans relâche afin que leur faim soit assouvie._

_Parce que convaincus de leur implacable supériorité sur leur éternelle captive,_

_Ils ne virent pas flamboyer dans ses pupilles une flamme des plus vindicatives._

.

Comment auraient-ils pu savoir, alors qu'Isabella elle-même n'en avait pas encore conscience ? Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que ces notes fredonnées par un orphelin ébranleraient le cœur de glace de leur impitoyable employé ?

Isabella n'augurait pas d'entendre à nouveau cet air composé par son ami Leslie, cet air qu'elle avait jadis chantonné à son enfant à naître dans ses moments de déprime.

Ces quelques notes inattendues, inespérées étaient-elles un cadeau de la providence, un caprice du destin, une volonté divine, ou une plaisanterie du malin ? Isabella était incapable de trancher alors elle l'ignora, ou du moins elle essaya de toute son âme.

La nuit après avoir entendue cette mélodie disparue, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le visage de l'enfant se mêlait à celui de son ami décédé avant d'être devenu un homme. Le visage du petit brun à la mèche rebelle la hantait. A bien y réfléchir, Ray avait hérité de ses yeux. Il était tout à fait probable qu'il soit son fils. Isabella avait toujours refusé d'imaginer ce qu'il était devenu. Elle repensait rarement à l'époque où elle était enceinte et encore moins à sa progéniture qu'elle avait docilement servi à ses maîtres. Ce genre d'interrogation ne lui aurait que brisé un peu plus les restes meurtris d'un cœur résolu à survire. Celle qui était devenue à force d'efforts et de sacrifices la plus jeune des Nurses n'avait pas le luxe de se tourmenter sur son passé.

Ces employeurs ne pousseraient-ils pas le vice jusqu'à l'obliger d'élever son propre enfant pour ensuite le livrer en pâture ? Tout bien considéré, ils ne porteraient jamais de considération à ce genre de chose. Il était par conséquent tout à fait possible, non elle en était persuadée : Ray était bel et bien son fils.

Elle avait réalisé des recherches dans les registres, l'anniversaire de l'enfant corroborait ce qu'elle suspectait, ce qu'elle pressentait intuitivement.

Il lui fallut une journée entière pour encaisser le choc de cette révélation, une journée où elle évita soigneusement le garçon. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau la nuit tombée seule dans sa chambre, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un long sanglot. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Au moins, Ray vivait et s'épanouissait dans un élevage de haute qualité, bien loin de l'enfer des fermes industrielles. Elle pourrait veiller sur lui aussi longtemps qu'il demeurerait ici.

Élever son propre enfant comme cela était expliqué dans les livres d'histoire, cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ? En effet, dès le départ, elle savait que cet enfant se serait jamais vraiment le sien. Elle l'avait mise au monde, puis avait failli au premier devoir d'une mère en l'abandonnant à l'appétit des démons. C'était la condition pour survivre, la condition pour être aujourd'hui la responsable de cette ferme et vivre dans une illusion de société humaine. Elle s'était donnée comme mission d'apporter bienveillance et amour aux enfants dont elle avait la charge. Pour y parvenir, elle devait survire et ne dépendre de personne. Isabella se savait parfaitement seule, que dans cette obscurité où elle vivait même son ombre l'avait abandonnée.

Isabella prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva son calme, cette nuit encore, la nourrice eut un sommeil troublée. Une semaine était passée depuis la révélation, et rien n'avait changé au sein de l'orphelinat. Isabella se surprenait en de rares occasions à observer Ray.

Il était bien plus taciturne que les autres garçons. Ray n'était pas le genre d'enfant en quête d'attention et d'affection. Au contraire, Isabella se demandait même si Ray ne cherchait pas à l'éviter. Il avait parfois dans son regard des étincelles d'une noirceur inquiétante. Isabella ignorait l'origine de cette retenue, de cette froideur. Inconsciemment, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas son fils pour rien. Seul l'enjouée Emma, et le brillant Norman parvenaient à faire sortir de sa torpeur l'enfant. Ils formaient un trio des plus agréables à observer.

La semaine suivit son cours dans une routine des plus agréables. Dans quelques jours, Isabella s'apprêtait à réaliser une livraison, celle de la petite Zofra, une jeune enfant de 9 ans aux boucles rousses.

Ce n'était pas sa première livraison, et sans doute pas la dernière et pourtant, cette fois ci, la marche qui séparait l'orphelinat du portail semblait plus longue, et plus pénible que d'ordinaire.

Isabella gardait le sourire et tenait fermement la main de la fillette. Sourire était sa façon de montrer ses dents au destin. Au fil de ses désillusions, Isabella s'était forgée un sourire de marbre, un rempart inébranlable qui protégeait son cœur des voyeurs.

Alors qu'elle emmenait Zofra vers une mort certaine, Isabella se projeta :

\- Un jour, elle devrait emmener Ray. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir prendre soin de lui lors de sa brève existence. Non, elle n'était pas hypocrite, c'était un simple impératif à sa survie.

\- Un jour, elle livrerait une seconde fois son fils en pâture à ces dévoreurs, puis elle retournerait à l'orphelinat reprendre son rôle de mère protectrice auprès de son bétail.

Alors qu'elle rentrait seule vers l'orphelinat, elle redoutait ce jour, cette nuit où les cris et les pleurs auxquels elle assisterait seraient ceux de Ray. Elle craignait plus que tout de croiser son regard à ce moment, d'être définitivement démasquée.

Pourrait-elle encore sourire ?

A son retour les enfants étaient presque tous couchés, elle mit au lit avec tendresse les quelques retardataires puis s'enferma dans son bureau. Sur ce dernier, elle avait conserver un collier de nouilles que Zofra lui avait jadis confectionné. Isabella devait rassembler son courage pour mettre à l'abri ce souvenir avec ses autres trésors. Il lui faudrait bientôt une nouvelle étagère pour sa collection.

Alors que la jeune femme allait ouvrir la pièce secrète, elle fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle cacha le collier dans sa poche puis alla ouvrir.

A la vue de son invité, elle déglutit avec difficulté, il avait parfaitement choisi son moment pour ainsi surgir devant elle. Isabella surprise garda tout de même toute sa constance, et se décala pour faire entrer son jeune visiteur. Son fils entra sans peur et avança au centre de la pièce, puis il planta son regard dans le sien et demanda distinctement :

_«- Pour quand est prévu la prochaine livraison ? » _

Isabella resta de marbre, avait-il vraiment prononcé ces mots ? Ray avec nonchalance s'appuya contre le bureau et fixa la responsable de l'orphelinat en attendant la réponse.

Un bref mais pesant silence s'installa, Isabella feignit l'ignorance et lui interrogea:

_« - Je ne comprends pas Ray, de quoi parles-tu ? »_

Avec aplomb et peut être même arrogance, il lui rétorqua :

_« - Du fait, que tu nous élèves comme du bétail afin d'assouvir l'appétit de ces créatures ?_

_Du fait, que Zofra n'a pas rejoint une famille aimante, mais a servi de repas pour ton employeur ?_

_C'est simple je te demande pour quand est prévu la prochaine livraison ? Je suppose qu'il passe commande, où peut être est-ce toi qui décide de vendre un gamin ? »_

Comment pouvait- il être savoir, qui d'autres étaient au courant ? A-t-elle été percée à jour par un gamin de 6 ans ? Elle avait toujours su charmer son entourage, leurrer à la fois ceux qui lui faisaient confiance mais aussi ses ennemis. Isabella était une belle femme, et si sa beauté était dangereuse, son intelligence s'avérait fatale.

Le regard que lui lançait Ray était féroce, à la fois il l'a jugée et condamnée. Le soutenir lui brisait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix :

_« -Ray, tu te fais des idées, qui t'a mis pareille histoire en tête._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, MAMAN, personnes d'autres est au courant. Je me souviens simplement. J'ai gardé des souvenirs qui procède mon arrivée dans cette ferme. »_

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le terme _Maman_, soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Non, tous les enfants l'appelaient ainsi, mais c'était sans nulle doute la première fois que Ray s'adressait à elle en prononçant ce mot. Elle savait pertinemment, que c'était un acte volontaire, une tentative pour la déstabiliser.

Ray était encore jeune, et naïf. Si elle avait été croyante, Isabella aurait prié pour qu'il demeure à jamais ainsi. En effet, il en fallait bien plus pour ébranler cette survivante.

_« -Voyons Ray, en quoi cela t'intéresse ? »_

Isabella ne montrait aucune faille, ses yeux pétillaient de malice :

_« - Il faut que vous vous montrez plus prudente._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Quelqu'un pourrait percer votre supercherie ?_

_-Il n'y a aucune supercherie, je suis sincère avec vous. Je vous apporte affection et sécurité afin que vous vous épanouissez pleinement_.

_-Je ne suis pas dupe, ne m'insultez pas en prétendant que notre bien être est votre priorité !_

_-Les choses sont plus compliquées que tu ne le crois penses-tu faire à présent, Monsieur je sais tout ? Je dois reconnaître qu'il t'a fallu un certain courage pour venir dans mon bureau. C'est plutôt risqué de rechercher ainsi la confrontation._

_-C'est un risque calculé, _déclara avec solennité l'enfant.

_-Tu es bien confiant Ray._

_-Je suis venu passé un marché. »_

Isabella ne fut pas surprise, Ray n'était pas suicidaire, il ne serait jamais venu à sa rencontre sans un plan dûment élaboré. Elle lui sourit et en bonne mère l'encouragea :

_-Je t'écoute, parles librement :_

_-Je vous informerai sur les faits et gestes des membres de l'orphelinat et je ferai sorte que nul ne découvre la vérité. En échange de ma coopération, j'ai deux conditions, la première étant évidente :de ne pas me faire livrer. La deuxième consiste simplement de récompenser mes services._

_-Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ?_

_-Le fait que je sache la vérité et que vous l'ignorez. Avoir un complice parmi vos victimes c'est une assurance que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre. C'est un marché gagnant-gagnant et vous êtes loin d'être idiote pour pas ne le comprendre._

_-Je n'aime pas ce ton._

_-Pardon Maman, je me suis emporté,_ répondit-il avec un intonation qui frisait l'insolence_.»_

Un seul regard d'Isabella suffit à calmer son ardeur. Ray se recroquevilla sur lui même et un long silence s'installa. Décidément, cet enfant était comme elle, un survivant. Il empruntait le même chemin sombre et sinueux qu'elle autrefois. Elle le connaissait que trop bien, les ténèbres pouvaient si facilement briser les plus courageux, consumer les plus innocents. Certains avaient même succombé à la folie, en tout cas aucun n'en était ressorti avec une âme intacte. Elle était à la fois inquiète et curieuse de voir évoluer ce si jeune enfant, son fils dans cet univers, peut-être parviendrait-il à apprivoiser ses ténèbres à force de les côtoyer ?

Elle lui sourit et accepta d'un signe de tête la proposition du garçon. Ray fit mine de le cacher, mais il était soulagé. Il quitta alors sans un mot le bureau de l'imposteur mais avec un regard complice. Isabella le laissa s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle n'eut à ce moment pas conscience de l'esquisse de sourire sincère qui était apparue sur son visage.

La relation ainsi forgée entre les deux conspirateurs, bien loin de celle d'une mère avec son fils était parvenue à réveiller la flamme qui sommeillait en elle. Une complicité certes infâme mais qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur. N'importe qu'elle autre nurse aurait livré l'enfant qui l'avait démasqué. Peut être était-ce sa manière de se rebeller contre le système, contre les dévoreurs.

Chacun n'avait que la parole de l'autre pour seule garantie. Toutefois les nouveaux conspirateurs, ces deux survivants implacables savaient qu'en cette nuit débutait une partie d'échec aux enjeux vitaux. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des orphelins n'avait remporté la victoire face à leur mère, mais à ce jour nul fils n'avait jamais eu une telle motivation.

_Puisque le voile de la bien heureuse ignorance était percée,_

_Puisque plus aucune mélodie ne parviendrait à le réconforter, l'illusionner, le bercer,_

_Puisque nul ne pouvait endiguer le flot de larmes invisibles déversées,_

_Puisqu'il lui était désormais inutile de converser ou de tergiverser,_

_Puisqu'il lui fallait l'ordre établi renverser, tous ces cruels pronostics bouleverser,_

_Ray, à jamais résolu s'apprêtait à une légendaire traversée,_

_Afin qu'un jour son libre arbitre il puisse exercer._


End file.
